


Look At Them Biceps!

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can be a little...vain sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Them Biceps!

Ian whistled while eying himself in the bathroom mirror. “Look at them biceps!” He turned left and right, his gaze trained on his flexed arms raised like he was a body builder. He kissed one then the other, as Mickey stepped out of the shower, shaking his head.

"Could you _be_ any more vain?” He laughed and smacked him on his towel-covered ass. Ian managed to pull his eyes away long enough to sneer at him. “Ay, you wanna move so someone better-looking can get to the mirror?”

Ian scoffed, “Yeah, let me know when one comes a long. Maybe I’ll blow him.” He grinned smugly at Mickey’s unamused face, and turned his attention back to examining every angle of his arms.

"Ha ha," Mickey mocked, attempting to fuss with his wet hair around the redhead’s frame. "I’ll give you something to blow."

Ian laughed and finally turned around, leaning against the sink. “Is that a threat, or a promise?” He raised an eyebrow, running his fingers along the line where Mickey’s towel met the ‘v’ of his hips.

Mickey rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile, and continued to toy with his hair. “I don’t know. Looks like you’d rather get off to your own reflection,” he glanced at Ian and smirked.

"That could be pretty hot," he looked Mickey up and down and pulled him closer until their groins met. Their towels weren’t hiding their interest in that very idea.

"You gonna have mirrors installed in our bedroom?" Mickey asked, chuckling when Ian undid his towel and let it fall to the floor.

"Uhuh," Ian ducked his head and suckled one of Mickey’s nipples, making him groan. "On the walls," he switched to the other one, "…and the ceiling."

Mickey tipped his head back and moaned, bringing his hands to wrap around Ian’s biceps. “Damn, these things  _are_ huge,” he panted, rubbing and squeezing the firm muscles. His fingers roamed all over Ian’s defined back and shoulders, and down his chest to his abs. “Jesus.”

Ian laughed hotly, pressing a kiss to the other man’s neck and grabbing his ass. “If you like big things, I got something else to show you.”

Mickey snorted, pushing Ian away. “Alright, you’re foggin’ up the mirror with your narcissism.” He pecked him on the lips and meant to move away, but Ian gripped him tighter.

"Really?" He cocked his head and pulled him close again. “‘Cause I thought I was about to fill you up with my big…" he bucked his hips into Mickey, making him gasp, "…ego."

"We just showered," Mickey said with his voice full of lust. He was massaging up and down Ian’s arms, and enjoying the feel of his cocked pressed against his hard abs.

"And I have an erection," Mickey laughed, making Ian grin at him. "So are we done stating things we know?" He stood up and pushed Mickey back against the door roughly. His towel had conveniently fallen from his waist.

Mickey nodded, grabbing Ian’s neck and kissing him hard. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the mirror and whistled. “Damn, look at them muscles,” he said hoarsely, but playfully.

"Wanna see them in action?" Ian suddenly lifted Mickey up by the back of his thighs and wrapped his legs around him, holding him up against the door.

And Mickey tried really hard to keep watching Ian fuck him hard in the mirror, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open.


End file.
